


Watching whatever's on.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Couch Cuddles, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Napping, No Dialogue, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Short, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Surprise Kissing, Television, Television Watching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: They watch TV and then fall asleep on each other. That's it.
Relationships: Indy Sabrewing/Ty Sabrewing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Watching whatever's on.

You know, I should probably get this out of the way. You see Dear Reader, I don't write about these kinds of relationships. Canon rep that is. I also don't write about Violet either and that is due to the same thing. I find it lacking. We get two men together but they barely appear and say nothing and do basically nothing. We get black coded characters and possibly social handicap rep but somehow I look at her and only feel upset because something is lacking. 

I don't write these kinds of characters because what we are being giving is table scrapes for leftovers. Something they can cut out for China without it effecting anything. I'd rather make my own by cutting the canon into pieces so it can pay for it's lacking in blood and a pound of flesh or be given a steak. This isn't to hate all others who love these characters, this is my personal reasons. You enjoy what you like, it doesn't affect me in anyway.

With that over, enjoy my work. 

Ty and Indy Sabrewing had a murder of a day so all they wanted to do is watch TV and be together. Maybe nap. The problem was that there was nothing on TV, at least nothing they would normally watch. As all their favorite shows had ended or were on hiatus. So when the two flopped on the couch, then turned on the television, it was time to channel surf. The first thing on was the mid point of a horror. Ty and Indy held hands as the killer appeared with his chainsaw. It was one of those terrible sequels to The Masked Chainsaw Killer that were only scary for how terrible it was, jumpscares, and shock value.

The chainsaw started, the killer began to laugh evilly as the camera panned over to a mainly undress teen girl. The remove immediately clicked to change the channel. This time an action movie, I can't tell which or at what point the movie was but there was an explosion. The two hummingbirds settled down a bit, realizing they were hugging each other tight in fear. They almost laughed for being so scare at a bad movie, deciding to relax on the couch. Indy wrapped an arm around Ty, giving his husband a cute smile which he mirrored. The action movie played on.

There was a dude talking to a lady, then they kissed. It was going to be one of those forced nothing romances they'd shoehorn into the plot. Note how it's hetero. The two of them rolled their eyes and waited for the overly long kissing scene to end. This moment did give Ty Saberwing an idea, he gave Indy Saberwing a quick kiss. He kissed back. It was short but the affection gave them both life if that makes sense. The two snuggled close with their sappy little joys. The kiss scene had ended and the villain appeared. The villain did a big speech but it became increasing clear... 

The villain was queer coded and not in the fun way, it was one of those nasty cliches that are a little difficult to watch in the modern day. The channel was quickly changed. Just when they were having a good moment. 

Now it was a nature documentary about the penguins and cultural differences between cold area penguins and hot area penguins. A interesting series of pub facts that informed on a largely unseen space. It was neat. So the hummingbirds kept the documentary on and enjoyed some cuddly affections. What made it more neat was how the people making it were themselves penguins, normally it was ducks or someone who would look at it all with prying eyes. 

The night grew late and they were getting tired. In fact Ty felt asleep on Indy, leaving the purple bird unable to move at risk of waking him up. So instead he gave a good night kiss, then fell asleep himself. 

The End


End file.
